<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are Safe by TheFirstSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420252">You are Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed'>TheFirstSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy is feeling vulnerable, Andy x the girl from the Pharmacy bc that is cute, F/F, more chapters to come!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're safe," Celeste told her letting her head slip in under Andy's eyes focused upwards to meet Andy's averting gaze. "I'll help you," She said if barely above a whisper. Her lips just millimeters away from Andy's skin. Sending both their heart rates sky rocketing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay you can not tell me that Andy wasn't feeling something for this girl! And this girl to Andy! That look was enough to throw me onto this ship and I need more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy was absolutely done. Nicky and Nile were just the worst sometimes, she loved that they cared but they also wouldn't let her get hurt. They would barely let her do anything at all. At least Joe wasn't quite as bad, he was caring but more subtle. He knew how to avoid getting under her skin, instead, he would settle just above it to annoy her. The other two on the other hand? They were well under her skin by now. Never before had Andy felt so, what even was a word to describe how she was feeling? Useless? Pathetic? Weak? She couldn't find a word that really did work for how she felt right now. Or really how she had been steadily feeling since her immortality had left.</p><p>She had snuck out if you could really call it that. After all these years she really just was better at slipping in and out of places then her team was. She knew they would be searching all for her, so she ditched. Went over to France. Why? If she was honest she wasn't quite sure yet why she decided to go to France over anywhere else. Book? Maybe. Maybe. She had considered it a few times, her time was limited now, running on a clock. So would it be so wrong if she didn't follow the punishment like the others? Yes, it would. Did she care? Almost. She almost cared, she almost wanted to let him suffer. Almost. She almost wanted to get into bed with him once more. Almost.</p><p>She rounded the corner and there was the pharmacy sign. She almost wanted to see that girl again. Almost more than Book. What had happened to her to be like this. She wasn't sure what she felt for the girl at the pharmacy if she was honest, she just knew that the women had looked deep within her. Had found the words that Andy desperately needed.</p><p>"We aren't meant to be alone"</p><p>Had clung to her closely. Had rested on her heart. Had stayed right there. She hadn't been with a woman in far too long after the Witch trails. After Book. She hadn't been with anyone for a while besides Booker if she was honest. They didn't make love, or just some sex, it was just some comforting intimacy over their grief. But the women at the pharmacy? There was something different there that drew her in. She reminded her of an older world, a kinder one. A person she wanted to save. If she was honest she had wanted to save her, from what? She wasn't sure but something. Praise her for her care to Andy's wounds.</p><p>Her feet almost stopped at the door if it wasn't for the glass windows that gave her position away. Forced her to walk in so that no one would question her. She slipped into the aisle quickly, glancing the medical supplies she didn't understand. Glanced up to search for her eyes.</p><p>Busy with another customer, Andy's signed. Looking around the store she debated once more leaving, just go and find Booker. She knew what would happen if they ran into each other, knew he would be drunk. It would be easy, not complicated, and they would move on. This woman didn't know anything, didn't ask anything. In a way, it would work maybe. The fear of someone knew, the fear of what might be was enough to have Andy glancing the door. Her heart rate jumped up and she almost stole the moment when those dark eyes found her.</p><p>"Do you need help?" that accent stole Andy's breath. She really must've had something for that accent after Book and now her. Andy stood still she didn't know how to reply. Yes? No? Maybe? Sort of? the questions rang about in her head. The girl tilting her head to the side and Andy realized she had been standing there still. "I-" She mumbled out searching for the right words. "Let me lock up, I'll meet you in the storeroom". Andy could've killed over there, of course, this girl wouldn't question her. She was too kind like Nicky for that.</p><p>Andy didn't reply she just waited at the Storeroom door, watching the cameras with fear sneaking into the blind spots trying to avoid them as best she can. "Celeste" She offered, Andy realized she hadn't asked her name last time. Celeste hadn't asked for hers in return. "Andromache" Andry returned with natural ease of a thousand of years repeating the name as Celeste opened the door. Giving her a slightly confused glance of the eyes "Andy- Call me Andy" she finds her footing a little messy and broken stepped but it is something that when Celeste repeats her name in her accent Andy is lost for words once more.</p><p>"Were are you hurt?" the subtle 'this time' is left hanging off the sentence. Andy still isn't in touch with undressing for an injury, undressing for sex is one thing. An injury, a vulnerability, in front of someone she barely knows? is something else that she takes it ever so slowly sliding her jacket from her shoulders. Avoiding the women's gaze. "I was shot-" she leaves the words hanging, flashing her eyes up quickly to catch hers. Her wound was mostly healing but she didn't have anything more recent to show as an excuse for coming here. Celeste didn't question it, Andy hesitated to remove the shirt. Her hands clung to the end of the fibers. The wound was on her stomach, she had another on her side. Both meant taking her shirt off. In front of someone she barely knew. Being completely verbal. All it took was a well placed knifed and that would be it for her. Just one and she would be gone now. "Andy?" Celeste's voice was soft as her hands covered over Andy's at the shirts in.</p><p>"You're safe," Celeste told her letting her head slip in under Andy's eyes focused upwards to meet Andy's averting gaze. "I'll help you," She said if barely above a whisper. Her lips just millimeters away from Andy's skin. Sending both their heart rates sky rocketing.</p><p>They stayed like that. Andy's hands gripped onto the shirt. Holding onto her breath. Her eyes jumped trying to avoid Celeste's. </p><p>Andy wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before she found the confidence to take her shirt off. Her eyes stayed to Celeste who didn't dare let them wonder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You Aren't alone Andromache"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More chapters to come hopefully! Feel free to comment suggestions! Let it on a little cliff hanger to draw you guys to a chapter 2 sorry!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>